Familiar Faces
by Teamzollie
Summary: When Ollie returns for his first day on Darwin and all the memories of his wife and sister return how will he cope with the new challenges ahead...
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new to this writing thing but have recently fallen in love with the whole Zollie ship so thought I'd write a fan if for you all to enjoy 3 please leave your comments as they would be much appreciated!

"Ah Mr Valentine, nice to see you again I'm glad you are joining us" Professor Elliot said as they walked into Holby and through to the lift." "My pleasure. It's strange to be back after you know...all this time." Oliver paused for a while reflecting upon the last time that he entered AAU was with his wife, Tara, who sadly passed away with a tumor on the brain.

"As Elliot and Ollie walked through to the main station to meet the rest of the staff sat perched upon ledge was another heart doctor busy with the hospitals duty psychiatrist laughing and messing around.  
"Right everybody this is Mr Valentine some of you may know him, but today he is returning and I will having him working with ... You Dr March, seeming as you have so much spare time"  
"Yes sure prof put me with the newbie. Anyways see you later Seb" she giggled as he kissed her and strutted off very happy with himself  
"For your information Dr March I am not a 'newbie' far from it and in my eyes you F2 are going to be shadowing me today" Oliver sarcastically said towards Zosia

"As the day got on Professor hope observed Zosia and Ollie run around the ward checking everyone's obs and barley even talking to one another. Oliver threw a consent form at the F2 and said "Mr Wrightwoods consent form get him to sign it and him preped for theatre in an hour, ill see you scrubbed in" and walked off.  
"I have a name! Zosia , Zosia March?!" She yelled down the corridor. "Ah well then Zosia you better get a move on!" Oliver shouted not even looking back.

"Good work team Oz that operation was quite tricky good to see you working well together. I'll see you tomorrow for a debrief of the case and have you working together again."  
"But... They both stuttered at the same time and walked off in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry for the first chapter problem I don't really know what went on there but I hope I have fixed it now! Anyways I have done another chapter to try and make up for my mistake. Yes it is only shirt but please leave your comments on any ideas or if the problem has occurred again! Thank you :)

Dom, Digby quick we are not going to be late again! Zosia spat as she slammed on the door to hurry her roommates along.

"Alright, alright we're coming now."

"Just because you want to be early for lover boy" Arthur and Dom chuckled to themselves.

"No I just can't stand to be late again to Mr grumpy face Valentine" Zosia said as she rolled her eyes and locked the front door behind them.

Later on in Holby Seb and Zosia were sat in the staff room talking about patients and what they were going to get up to later that evening. But mid conversation Oliver Valentine bursts in shouting "Zosia? Zosia? Your patient needs you. Mr Willingham has been taken into theatre you need to scrub in. Seb why don't you go have a lie down on your sofa as we all know that nobody has called for a duty psyc!"

"Oliver... Stop I'll come now." She said as she kissed Seb on the cheek and left to follow Ollie.

"Ahh great work team, I was thinking about holding a charity quiz in Albies next month. What do you say about the idea? Tam OZ in?" Professor Elliot questioned.

Both Zosia and Ollie looked at each other before Zosia explained her prior arrangements with Seb to mark there two month anniversary.

"Ok so I'll just be seeing you come then Ollie" Elliot said before he had a chance to argue back.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later and team OZ had been coming together better and better each day. Elliot always kept an eye on them from a distance but could slowly see a friendship growing in which he hoped one day could become more. However for now he was just content with them being friends.

After his shift Ollie was walking towards the locker room to get changed ready for Elliot's quiz night. He walked into the locker room just as Zosia was pulling her dress down around her hips. "Easy tiger, people getting changed in here." Zosia giggled

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" Ollie lied as he smirked at Zosia.

"Hey let me help you with that." Ollie laughed as he walked over to Zosia who was trying to do the zip up at the back of her dress.

She lift her hair up and Ollie do her zip up and she turned around to say thank you but for a moment they just stood still looking into each other's eyes. Before Zosia quickly grappled her back and went to leave. "Thanks, see you tomorrow!" She whispered as she left Ollie just standing there questioning what just happened.

Ollies PoV:

As I was walking to Albies after finishing my shift I was kind of wishing that Zosia was coming to the quiz night and not spending another night with lover boy. I despise the smarmy little man. I mean what happened in the locker room, I know it was just eye contact but that minute felt like an eternity. And for the first time since Tara died Ollie could feel himself starting to love Somebody. As he walked into Albies he realised he was the last one as he spent so long day dreaming about what happened in the locker room.

"Welcome Ollie please get a drink, first one is on me. Find you're table then and we will get started on the quiz." Elliot said ushering Ollie to the bar and then his table.

The quiz was in full flow everybody was enjoying themselves and they were half way through the questions Elliot had planned to get through when Ollies phone starting violently vibrating. He took the phone out of his pocket expecting it to be cold calling as who else rings you at 23:45 on a Thursday evening. But to his surprise it was Zosia.

"Hello? Zosia?" Ollie said in a confused way into why she would be ringing him when she is out with Seb.

"Help me Ollie I...I... Beep beep beep" the phone was cut off.

Ollie panicked, thoughts racing through his head, his heart banging against his chest. He excused himself from Elliot's quiz apologising saying he had to go as there was a 'family emergency'. As he stepped outside he took a deep breath and tried to remember a conversation he had earlier with Zosia about where she was going later on that evening. When it suddenly came to him. Bar 21 on the high street. He ran to his car and raced off to find Bar 21.

As he approached the bar he ditched his car on the side of the road and raced towards the entrance. But as he was approaching down a small dark alley way he notched a small figure lying there. So still and small almost lifeless. He took a step back, knelt down turning the persons head to face him and moving the hair out of their face. To his surprise the person was Zosia. His heart melted, the perfect figure, smile and laughter had been taken away and replaced with a lifeless, pale body, ditched in a dark alleyway. How could somebody do this to somebody so perfect?

"Zosia? Zosia can you hear me?" He panicked as he was shaking her face side to side.

She let out a small whimper "Ol..." and then silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic as I'm still quite new to it all! Thanks everyone for the reviews they put a smile on my face :) I'm getting into this story more now and have a couple of chapters ready for you to enjoy :)**

Ollie scooped Zosia up and ran towards his car placing her in the passengers seat, strapping her up and rushing to his side as he sped off towards Holby.

He stopped outside Albies and to his relief the whole quiz was still going on. He burst through the door and heads flew round all staring at him and the whole place went silent. He froze with everyone staring at him, all he could hear was his heart thumping in his chest beating faster and faster with each breath.

"Yes Mr Valentine?" Professor Hope looked at Ollie concerned

"I...I need your help. Now!" He said as he turned round and ran out the door. He got back to his car and scooped Zosia out like a baby and ran into Holby City Hospital. He went straight to the A and E ward where luckily Arthur, Serena, Fletch, Raf and Cara were working.

"It's Zosia... Dr March... I. Found her in an alleyway, not much response and breathing is very irregular." Ollie said as he flew through the doors with the prof following him.

"Ok put her down on bed three." Raf said as he summoned his team to attended to Zosia.

"Ok we will need need all the usual tests along with a head CT and a body X-Ray to check for damage immediately get her bumped up to the the top of the lists and push for the results quickly" Raf said whilst he was busying assessing Zosia

As Zosia got whisked off to have all the suitable tests done Raf was set on asking Ollie what had happened to Zosia. "Well I got a phone call whilst I was at Elliot's charity quiz but I couldn't make out what she was saying but she sounded very distressed. So I remembered a conversation we had earlier about her going out with Seb so I went to find her and she was slumped in an alleyway and nobody to be seen." Ollie spoke in a way which Raf could see he really cared and was distressed for Zosia's well being

"Ok come with me Mr Valentine to my office and take a seat. I'll come and get you when she is back from the CT and X-Ray" Raf said as he showed Ollie to his office and let him sit on the sofa.

10 minutes later Zosia was back from the CT and Ollie rushed to be by her side. There was an eerie silence where nobody spoke. Serena and Raf just looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"Well somebody say something!" Ollie said with frustration growing inside of him.

"...*cough*...She has swelling on her brain and a suspected fracture in her lower back. We have put her in a medically induced coma to let the swelling calm down, then we will take it from there." Serena said as she walked over to Ollies side.

Ollie just sat there in shock staring at Zosia body. Still as anything, his head fell between his hands.

"We will leave you for a few minutes, Cara will come over to do some obs every 30 minutes. If you have any further questions don't hesitate to ask." Raf spoke as he and Serena left Ollie alone with Zosia.

Ollie stood up and shuffled over to Zosia side. He looked at her body slowly moving up and down with every breath that the machine took for her. She looked so vulnerable and innocent. He reached and smoothed her forehead moving her hair off her face. He stood there still looking at her face smoothing her check with his thumb when it suddenly hit him. Where was Seb? How come they were on a night out and she was ditched in an alleyway with him no where to be seen? Questions flew around his head so much he had zoned and didn't realise nurse Martinez come in and check on Zosia.

Ollie flinched as he realised that Cara was in the room with them.

"Sorry you carry on I just need to check she is ok" Cara spoke in her soothing voice. "I ... I just don't get what happened. Where is Seb? Why wasn't he with her?" Ollie muttered still frozen to the spot holding Zosias hand.

"I can try and contact him for you?" Cara asked

"No. No I'll ring him. Find out what really happened." Ollie snapped "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Thank you though." He looked at Cara then back at Zosia as he reached for his phone.

Cara walked towards the nurses station and towards Raf. "Do you think we should call the police? Ollie said that he found her in an alleyway, meaning to be on a date with Seb but he was nowhere to be seen?" Cara asked rather confused at the whole situation.

"Yes... Umm give them a ring. But don't let Ollie see them try get them to my office so that we can talk to them and not cause any more distress." Raf said as he put his arm on Caras back to get passed her to go and see how Zosia was doing.

As he walked in Ollie was staring at his phone with a blank expression on his face, so he checked that Ollie was ok as he entered trying not to startle him as he looked so out of it. "I don't know. I just tried to ring Seb and he picked up, but there was lots of noise in the background. But I asked him if he had seen Zosia and ... but...he just sniggered and said 'oh you found her then' and hung up" Ollie said staring at Raf unsure of what to do next.

"Well Zosia is due to have another CT later on around lunch time. Cara has rang the police so you can give them a statement and hopefully when the situation has been assessed further they might be able to speak to Zosia. I'll be back at lunch time tomorrow to do ward rounds and then take her to her CT, so I'd get some rest if I was you. Stay here by all means and Dr lender will be here if you need anything." Raf said placing a reassuring hand on Ollies back as he smiled and left them in room.

Ollie pulled the chair up closer to Zosia's bed side and reclined it until he was comfortable. He stretched out his hand and placed it on top of Zosias and smoothed her hand with his thumb as he slowly drifted of into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone reading, I can't believe so many of you are! I am going back to school tomorrow so won't be able to updat as frequently, but I will try my best. I have the next few chapters planned and some written so will still update the story! Please leave any reviews as they make me smile a lot so thank you if you already have! Hope you enjoy this next part, and please review with any comments or suggestions for future parts :D**

"Mr Valentine... Mr Valentine?...Ollie?" Raf said as Ollie slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight. "We need to take Zosia to her CT and find out how she is."

Ollie looked confused into why they didn't just take her but then he realised that he still was holding tightly onto her hand. He quickly released and awkwardly signalled for them to take her.

Later on in the day Ollie had spoken to the police who had to wait outside the room to monitor who came in and out, as well as staying in case Seb or any eye witnesses came forwards. Zosia had been back from her CT and it was finally time to wake her up and asses any damage that could have occurred.

Raf walked in and looked at Ollie. "Right you ready?"

Ollie nodded and stood back patiently waiting for Zosia to finally come round. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful greeny/ blue eyes, her gorgeous smile and her amazing sense of humour that he so missed over the past 24 hours.

"Ok I have given her some medication that will wake her up but it may take some time. I'll send in nurse Martinez to wait with you until she comes around." Raf spoke whilst injecting Zosia and walking off to go and find Cara.

"Come on Zosh, wake up. I don't know what to do without all your witty insults." Ollie smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Zosia started to cough and splutter. Ollie jumped back and smiled for the first time since receiving the phone call. He rushed out shouting for Cara to come and help. Cara ran in and took out the breathing tube. "Welcome back Dr March. I'll go and get Raf" Cara said as she walked out of the room.

Zosia's eyes opened and she stared at the plain white ceiling. She tried to move and turn to the side but she was strapped with a temporary back brace. "Owww" she muttered. Ollie jumped up at scurried to her side. He put his had in hers and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Hey you." He smiled "you gave us a shock back then." Ollie whispered as he looked straight into her eyes whilst re adjusting the bed slightly to make her more comfortable.

"What's happened? Where am I?" Zosia said in a hoarse tone as she hadn't spoke or drank in a while.

"You're in holby City hospital. You rang me last night. I found you in an alleyway, do you remember? You had swelling on your brain but your dad and his neuro team have discharged you from there as it's all in hand now. But you do have a broken bone in your lower back." He said squeezing onto her hand.

Her bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Heyyyy it's ok, I'm here, Serena, Raf and Cara are all looking after you. You're in good hands." Ollie soothed to her wiping away her tears which trickled down her face.

"I know but, I don't remember what happened a...an...and I ... I can't feel my legs" she sobbed hysterically to Ollie.

"It's ok it'll come to you, you're in shock Zosh." He placed his hand on Zosias leg. "Can you feel me?" He questioned

"No" she snapped as tears flooded from her eyes.

Ollie moved towards the top of the bed and wiped away her tears again leaning in resting his head on her shoulder trying to comfort her as Raf walked in.

"Dr March nice to see you awake." He spoke as he got out her medical notes. Ollie looked at raf and whispered to him that she couldn't feel her legs trying not to draw the attention of Zosia.

After a few tests had been done it was decided that Zosia would need surgery to realign her broken vertebrate and hopefully free the trapped nerves.

"Ollie" Zosia muttered "I'm scared" she whimpered whilst tears streamed down her face as she looked into Ollies piercing blue eyes

"I know it's scary but you have the best team doing the operation. You're in good hands." He said not stopping eye contact but slowly sitting on the side of her bed.

"But what if I can't walk again? My life, my job is all at stake here." She snapped

Ollie didn't say anything as he knew of all the possible complications and risks involved in surgery and knew that she may never walk again. But he couldn't lie to her, he never had been able to, so he just took her hand and kissed the back of it looking sympathetically into her eyes. "Why don't you get some rest? It's late and you have a big op tomorrow!" He asked quietly

Zosia nodded and fidgeted to get comfortable "thank you. For everything." She signalled for Ollie to come nearer her. He lent over near her head "yes what do you want?" He said into the silence whilst she was just staring at him. She leaned up slightly and kissed him on the check. "Night Mr Valentine" she smiled as she fell asleep leaving Ollie frozen holding his check wondering what had just happened. He quietly stepped back and sat in the chair by her bedside, placing his hand on top of hers and was left there awake replaying in his head what had just happened.

Raf walked in and gently did some final pre op tests and adjustments trying not to wake Zosia. "You finally got her to get some rest then!" He chuckled to himself. Ollie nodded as he stroked Zosia's hand looking at her sleeping.

"You really care about her don't you?" Raf said staring at Ollie watching how he looked at Zosia. Ollie awkwardly looked up at Raf and just nodded his head. It was all too much for him. How could somebody else he loved maybe die in theatre. First his sister, then his wife and now maybe Zosia? A single tear dripped down Ollie's check.

"Come on big man, she will be ok, I'll make sure of it." Raf said handing Ollie a box of tissues and leaving them to get some rest for the night.

Ollie was abruptly woken with Zosia screaming and clenching onto his hand.

"It's ok Zosh I'm here" Ollie jumped up so she could see him "what's the matter?" He asked.

"I remember what happened." She paused looking at Ollie.

"Ok. Do you want to talk about it? I can get the police for you?" Ollie questioned.

Zosia nodded her head and Ollie proceeded to get the police officers.

"Ok Dr March in your own time just explain what happened as best as you can" the police officers looked at her smiling at her with there notebooks out ready to take notes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the views I can't believe how many there have been! I have written 5 more chapters (I know lots lol) and then need to write a middle 2 then have written a following 2 already as an idea came to me when I was board! So I have untill chapter 15 planned so I might update every other day? Idk. But I hope you enjoy this part and leave a comment with any scenes you'd like and I'll try to add them in for you :D**

Chapter 6;

Zosia had been taken away to theatre and had been in a while but Ollie continued to pace up and down the waiting room. Cara notices a distressed Ollie and goes to check on him to see if she can put him at any ease. "Hey. You really like her don't you?" She questioned in the same way that Raf had previously.

Ollie looked up at her and stopped walking back and forth. "Yes but how do I tell her? She's so vulnerable and confused right now."

"I can have a chat to her when she comes around. Put in a good word for you?" Cara chuckled looking out of the window viewing the ward. "Looks like that time is now!" She laughed as she saw Zosia getting wheeled back to her room. "I'll come and get you when I'm done" she winked as she left Ollie alone

Zosia came around whilst Cara was doing her post op obs and noticed her looking through into the waiting room staring at Ollie. "He really likes you." Cara smirked

Zosia awkwardly tried to sit up a bit more "Do you think?" Zosia smiled.

"There it is, Dr March's famous smile" Cara laughed "I think you should go for it if he makes you smile like that. And after all he hasn't been home in 48 hours, just so you weren't left alone" she chuckled

"I guess. Maybe I should make him go home, clean up first" Zosia laughed looking at Cara who was signalling for Ollie to come back and join them. "I'll leave you two alone" Cara smiled as she walked off out of the room

"Listen" Zosia spoke as she reached out to pull Ollie closer. "I know you haven't gone home in a while, you might want to go and freshen up" she giggled which made Ollies heart melt, like it always did when she laughed at an insult towards him. "I know you haven't been home yet as Cara told me. But before you got there's something I want to ask." She said as she looked up at Ollies beautiful blue eyes that she loved and made her go all gooey for him.

"Let me" Ollie said nervously fidgeting "I know we didn't get off to the best start, butting heads every day but I really... He paused looking at Zosia's eyes then her lips and back at her eyes. She chuckled and leaned up passionately kissing Ollie. She pulled away and slowly lent back chuckling to her shelf "you're an idiot Mr Valentine. Go home have a shower." She winked at him looking deeply into his eyes.

Ollies PoV:

I hated seeing Zosia so vulnerable, but now things are looking better. The operation went well and her physio should start soon. When she kissed me it was everything I had imagined and more. It sent flutters right through me. I don't know what she wants us to be but I'm guessing we are on the same page.

Zosia POV:

The past few days have gone like a whirl wind. I have always liked Ollie but I never thought he liked me back. He has such a tough exterior that you can tell with him, but over the past two days whilst I have been in hospital I have seen a different more caring side to him. I really like him and glad he stayed with me when I have needed him the most. When I kissed him his lips were so soft and my heart started racing but I love how he looks into my eyes holding my hand. I feel so safe and protected. So,etching that I never felt with Seb. It makes my toes curl just thinking about it...

"Right Dr Zosia March ready for you're physio session?" The physio questioned.

"Yes as ready as I'll ever be" she replied letting go of Ollie's hand

"I'm sorry but if you don't mind waiting here whilst we take Zosia up. We won't be long" the physio asked whilst pulling up a wheelchair for her to get into.

"No I want him to come" Zosia spoke

"I'm sorry but only relatives or partners can accompany you" the physio said

"It's fine we're together" Zosia laughed looking at Ollie waiting for his response, but he just smiled weakly back at her as they helped Zosia into the wheelchair and up to the physio room.

"Ok what I need you to do Zosia is walk between these two parallel bars left foot first and support yourself with your arms." The physio said whilst helping the 8 stone doctor up and into position. "Remember left foot fir..."

"Yes I got it" Zosia interrupted "Ol, could you go to the others side? Catch me at the other end?" She winked as he moved to the other side of the bars. Slowly Zosia walked step by step to the other side until she fell into Ollie's arms."you got me" she chuckled as he helped her back into the wheelchair and pushed her back down to the main ward.

"So we are together? You said it" Ollie chuckled

"Not exactly" she murmured

Ollie looked up at her confused, his heart sank

"I'd rather be asked when being wined and dined." She smiled looking at Ollie.

"Ahh, well maybe if you behave when you get out I can treat you" Ollie said as he leaned against the door frame. "Look I should go. I need to clean up and have a shift in the morning, you'll be alright yes?"

"I guess I'll have to manage without you for one more night." Zosia sarcastically said

"Night" Ollie was half way out the door when Zosia spoke up "Ol..." What she really wanted to say was please stay with me, but she wasn't brave enough so stopped and just muttered "thank you" she smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay in updates, but I hope you like this chapter :)

A few weeks had passed and Zosia was doing well and recovering extremely quickly due to her determination to get put of the hospital. Ollie visited her everyday after his shift and sat with her until she fell asleep and would be there in the morning when she would wake up.

"Dr March it's finally time, we are happy to discharge you." Raf explained

Zosia looked up at Ollie extatically and squeezed his hand.

"You'll have to take it easy mind, I know it'll be hard for you but you can't work for another 3 weeks then you can go back if and only if you are ready! Also I wouldn't advise staying home alone, you may need some help with a few basic things so it would be best to have somebody with you. I'll go and get your discharge form and you are free to go." Raf explained trying to emphasises to the F2 the importance of taking the next few weeks slow.

"I'll bring the car round the front and come get you, ok?" Ollie said whilst fetching his keys from his pocket.

"Sure I'll pack my stuff u..."

"Already done" he winked picking up the bag and the many gifts Zosia had received and hobbling out with all the stuff.

"Haha already got him running around after you?" Cara laughed entering the room "here's your forms, if you need anything or anything changes you MUST come back! Come on I'll walk you down, save him a job" Cara took Zosia's arm and nodded towards the door.

Later on Ollie was round Zosia's house as he had insisted he had to stay by saying she was not to be left alone, and Arthur and Dom wouldn't be back for a while as they had a late shift. Ollie was set the task of picking a takeaway meal and finding a film to watch whilst Zosia got some wine and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

"Ollie... Can you help me a second? I'm through here." She shouted

"Sure one second." He finished ordering their takeaway and had set a film up and arranged pillows and blankets for them to get comfortable whilst watching the film. He walked through the door and to his surprise Zosia was stood there just in some joggers and her bra. "Yes? I was summoned" he sniggered as he was trying to focus on her eyes, which was hard as she looked so beautiful stood with the light reflecting off of her body.

"Can you help do my night brace up I can't do it." She said rather frustrated with herself.

"Sure, turn around." He gently strapped it up and then they tried to find a jumper that would fit over the brace but much to her disgust they couldn't find one. "Here... Have mine" he said as he took off his jumper and put it on Zosia. "Just a bit big but perfect" he said as he gently pulled Zosia closer. They stared into each others eyes, neither wanting to look away. Zosia brushed her lips against his but teasingly pulled away saying "come on I want to be wined and dined"

"Dr March you can't tease me like that" he said whilst getting pulled into the living room.

Halfway through the film Dom and Arthur came home, making Zosia and Ollie jump up from there rather relaxed cuddling position. "Oops sorry you've got company."Dom giggled as he winked at Zosia

"No, no it's fine. He was just staying up till you guys could get back." She said glaring at Dom and Arthur to leave them alone.

"Yes well we are tired so shall go to ours room, won't we!" Arthur said pushing Dom into his room and returning to his own.

"Sorry I thought they didn't finish till later..." She looked at Ollie

"It's ok." He said pulling her back into him and interlocking hands with her. "So you have been wined and dined in typical doctor style. So what do you say, we go out again some time?" He said playing with her fingers

"Hmmmm... Well" she turned around to face him. She put her lips on his and whispered "anytime" and quickly kissed him before laughing and lying back into his chest watching the rest of the film.

"The film was good, thanks for tonight" he smiled "Anyways now that Arthur and Dom are here, think it's best I leave?" Ollie said standing up putting his coat on and walking towards the door.

"Wait" Zosia snapped trying to get up as quickly as she could "please stay? I like to feel the warmth of another person when I sleep?" She looked at him

"But I haven't got any spare clothes or pyjamas with me" he disappointedly stated

"Don't give me them puppy dog eyes Zosia, you know I can't resist it wh..." He said as she walked forwards to him and dragged him back into her bedroom.

"Fine. you win. I'll stay." He laughed taking his coat off "but I must warn you I don't have any pyjamas with me" he smirked

"And you think I care? Unless Mr Valentine has something to hide?" She said taking off the jumper and her joggers leaving her sleeping in just a large top she found and climbing into bed. Ollie took off his clothes until he was just in his boxers and turned around to see Zosia waiting staring at him holding the duvet out for him to get into. He climbed into bed and fidgeted until he was comfy and held his arms out for Zosia to lean into his chest.

"I didn't know Mr Valentine had such a good looking body" she giggled lying on his chest looking up at him

"Goodnight Dr March" he nudged at her kissing her nose and stroking her hair until the two fell asleep and became one.

When Zosia woke she realised she was all by herself. Ollie had gone. Where is he she thought? She got herself up and walked out into the kitchen to be greeted by Dom and Arthur staring right at her.

"Lover boy stay the night then?" Dom smirked whilst making her a cup of tea.

"Uurrrr..." She paused still confused to where he was

"Give the girl a break" Arthur said thumping Doms arm

"Fine. He left this, he's gone to work" Dom rolled his eyes as he gave Zosia a sealed envelope

She smiled to herself wondering what was in it, grabbed her cup of tea and went to sit on the sofa. Slowly she opened the envelope and took out the note which read

'I'll be back later, drinks on me? X'

She laughed and quickly crumpled it up before Dom could snatch it out of her hands.

"So what's going on between you and Mr Valentine?" Dom teased

"Not quite sure" she hesitated

"Well are you two together?" He said sitting closer to her

"Not exactly. Why?" She raised an eyebrow

"No reason, just not like Zosia having men stay over and not get up yo anything, that's all" he teased leaning back drinking his tea

"Who said nothing happened" she smirked

"Come on Zosh your bedrooms next to mine I would be able to hea..."

"Dom seriously! And no nothing happened last night he just slept over. Problem?" She said standing up

"Course not, but I would, he's totally hot" he high fived Zosia as she walked off smiling to herself

"Diggers, do you think that you and Dom could go out after your shift later? House to myself for a bit?" She questioned

"Well I wanted to get home revise for these exams." He pushed his glasses up his nose

"Fine, don't ask me to do anything for you again" she moaned walking off hands in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Ollie...Ollie wake up!" Zosia whispered shaking Ollie back and forth "it's 11:08 you're going to be late!" She laughed kissing his neck

"Hmmmm" he groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zosia lead next to him kissing his neck. "Ok ok, I'll get up! But you'll need to stop I have to look presentable for work!" He chuckled turning her over and lying on top of her kissing her "do you need help you change your back brace?" He said s he stood up and quickly got changed

"No I'm fine thanks" she weakly smiled

"Ok" Ollie kissed her goodbye smoothing her hair as he knew it was a subject she didn't like to talk about. They decided that Zosia would wait and stay over another night and wait for him at his house whilst he was at walk.

As Ollie finished his shift he got changed in the locker room and couldn't wait to get home and see Zosia. The days went so slow without her on the ward he missed her insults and how they used to fight over who was doing what case. He decided to text her telling her he was on his way home; 'just finished my shift on way back, can't wait to see you! Love you x'

"Oooh who's the lucky lady? Who's stolen Mr Valentines heart?" Mo questioned teasing Ollie as she tried to view the name which Ollie's thumb was hiding

He smiled and said "see you tomorrow mo" leaving her wondering who was keeping Ollie bus

As Ollie stepped through the door he could smell some delicious food. He decided to stay quiet to see if he could surprise her. He gently put his stuff down and closed the front door. He crept through to the kitchen, she hadn't noticed he was home so he leant against the door frame looking at her stirring the pots over the cooker. He smiled as he watched her so content looking beautiful wearing some leggings and a baggy top with her hair up in a messy bun. He walked over and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You scared me Ol, trying to give me a heart attack?!" She laughed whilst fidgeting as Ollie hugged her.

"I didn't know you could cook?" He asked

"Only a few things mama taught me. I thought I could treat you to a meal, then how a bout a bath and bed?" She asked cheekily

"Maybe, we will see how good your cooking is first!"

"Anyways how was work?" She asked as she was busy trying to find some plates and cutlery

"The usual. Valve replacements one heart transplant tomorrow but nothing interesting. But on another note, mo..." He stopped then looked up at Zosia helping her get the plates down and held her hand "she saw me message you, she didn't know it was you though. Thought we could keep it our secret for a bit?"

"Anything for you, but I can't guarantee that Dom and Arthur haven't told the whole hospital anyways!" She laughed

"I'm sure they haven't, shall we go eat?" He said picking up the plates and nudging her into the dining room

After dinner and a lot of talking Ollie washed up the plates and poured them some more wine. "So about that bath?" He said picking Zosia up

"Yes? My cooking good enough?" She said lying back in his arms

"Luckily for you I just had the bathroom done so have a new state of the art jet bath" he gloated as he lowered Zosia to pick up the wine glasses and continued to carry her upstairs. He went to get a spare towel for Zosia and upon his return he walked in and saw some candles spread out and their wine glasses placed on the side.

"You going to get in then?" Zosia questioned

After a lot more talking and the water becoming quite cold even though they were keeping each other warm.

"Want to get out? It's a bit cold"Zosia shivered

"Sure" he said as he reached up and rapped a towel around his waist and held one out for Zosia to step into.

"Ollie..."

"Zosia..." He imitated

"I don't have any clean clothes or underwear for tomorrow. Would you be able to get some for me?" She pleaded

"But I'm tired" he pouted "and I just want to get into bed, with you" he said as he got changed into some clean boxers and pyjama bottoms. "I'll sort you out in the morning." Just get in its cold" he shivered

"You Mr Valentine are very cheeky! Means I'll have to leave tomorrow, but I guess I should check that Arthur and Dom haven't burnt the flat down!" She chuckled as she got into last nights pyjamas

In the morning Ollie woke Zosia up with a romantic breakfast in bed.

"I have 20 minutes before I have to go, I'll drop you off at the flat if you'd like" he said handing her some fresh orange juice

"Hmmm... How about I come to work for a bit, do some paperwork in the office that's it then you can treat me to lunch and drop me off after?" She asked giving Ollie her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"How about no, you know what the doctors said and besides you can't exactly walk in, in dirty clothes. People will start to wonder what's happened to you" he winked

"Fine. But you can't keep me away forever! I have one week till I can go back." She snapped

"Right here you go" Ollie said as he rummaged through his draws and found an old oversized top for her to wear.

"And what I just go commando?" She giggled raising an eyebrow

"Well if you insist" he laughed throwing her a pair of old boxers, leave in 5 minutes I'll see you downstairs. Zosia got changed into Ollie's clothes, put on a pair of shorts that she had accidentally packed and tied her hair up in a messy bun. "Gorgeous" Ollie said giving her a peck on the check

"Not my normal look but I guess it will do" she laughed "let's go then" she said slapping Ollie on the check who was too busy staring at her


	9. Chapter 9

A week later and it was Zosias first shift back at Holby so Ollie had agreed that he would pick her up on his way.

"Long time no see" she said as she opened the car door and kissed Ollie on the lips taking him by surprise

"So chirpy for a Monday morning!" He laughed "you ready for today?" He questioned as he pulled off towards Holby

As they arrived he could tell Zosia was getting nervous as she was fidgeting with the ends of her scarf and staring down and her hands in silence. As they pulled up Ollie put a reassuring hand on her knee and rubbed it. "Come on you'll be fine. You're the best F2 I know" he said looking at her

"Well that judgement maybe a bit impartial" she said raising an eyebrow "some may say I could have influenced your choice" she smirked

"Anyways I was thinking you could wait in the car until I get in?"

"Come on can't friends share a lift?" He said sadly

"People talk Ollie!" She said as she got out the car and slammed the door shut. He watched as she walked off thinking how lucky he was, which he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. 2 minutes later he got out the car and walked into the ward and to the locker room.

"Oops sorry Dr March"he said as he opened the door on her still getting changed into her scrubs

"Not like you haven't seen it before" she said sarcastically

Ollie walked towards his locker and put his arm around Zosias waist but she pulled away. He looked at her confused...

"Time and place Ol, time and place" she snapped as she walked out onto the ward, leaving Ollie standing there wondering what has gotten into her.

"Ahh Dr March! Nice to have you back" the prof smiled "got a valve replacement for you, Mr greenwood do his pre op tests and then prep him for theatre. You seen Mr Valentine?" Elliot asked as he was looking around

"Urrrr no" she lied taking the file off him and walking over to her patient

Later on in their shift Ollie walked over to Zosia who was sat at the nurses station. "Do you want to go get some lunch?" He asked leaning across the desk towards her. She looked up and tucked a pice of stray hair behind her ear "umm I'll pass. Patients to treat" she said as she swiftly got up and walked off

"Zosia!" He shouted but she ignored him. She knew she was being off with him and she wasn't ashamed to be seen with him as she loved him he was everything she wanted, she was smitten. But something just didn't feel right, she felt down, like she wanted to just be by herself. She knew what it was just her bipolar playing up so she just made sure she kept her distance for the rest of the shift. Ollie watched over her for the rest of there shifts, wondering what was wrong with her. She seemed fine smiling and treating the patients but barley even having eye contact with him, let alone talking to him. When he finished his shift he went to the locker room to change and get his stuff. Zosia opened the door and saw Ollie sat on the bench and awkwardly walked towards her locker.

"So we aren't speaking at work now? Is that how it's going to be? As I didn't sign up for that Zosh! I.." He said getting cut off by her

"No... No I just don't feel great" she said weakly smiling at him

Ollie stood up and walked towards her "then why didn't you say? You still coming back to mine tonight?" He asked nervously as he knew her response could be no but he desperately wanted to spend time with her as she hadn't stayed over for a week.

"Yeh, sure" she said as she walked over towards the door. He lent down and kissed her on the cheek, which she quickly stopped by opening the door.

Later when they got back at Ollie's and were sat on the sofa watching a film cuddled up together he thought everything was fine and back to normal. She was lead there curled up under a blanket leaning into his arms, holding his hand. He sat there looking at her watching the film playing with her hand and leaning his head on hers. He loved there movie nights when they would just sit and cuddle up watching a film not saying anything but just sitting together, he loved her company. The film ended and Zosia sat up looking at Ollie. She moved closer to him and hugged him leaning in on his chest. He looked down at her confused as he knew she normally would be full of life after the film and they would sit and talk for hours before going to bed.

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing..." She whispered as she tightened her grip and closed her eyes

"I'll go get us a drink" he said as he praised her arms off of him

When he returned she was still sat there staring into space. He walked closer but sat on the other side of the sofa.

"Truths?" He said passing her a drink

"Fine" she said weakly smiling looking up at him

He stretched his arm out for her to come and lean into as he could tell something was up. As she moved closer he shuffled down so they were lead side by side on the sofa her leaning on him and he held her tight so she felt safe and so that she didn't fall off the sofa.

"I haven't been all truthful with you" she said running her hand up and down his chest "I have bipolar" she paused waiting for his response but he just led there looking at her "I just get some days where I feel down that's all" she said sitting up onto his chest. "Your turn" she said leaning to the side to get eye contact as he was staring at the wall.

"I don't care about your bipolar, it doesn't change anything. I just wish you wouldn't bottle things up, I'm here for you now." He whispered

"I know." She said reaching out grabbing his hand

"I want to do all the little things with you, walks in the park, movie nights, diner out, even walk into work with you" he looked at her for the first time "I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, why would I be? I want people to know your mine. Your beautiful, your everything I want. I love you" he said being very soppy but hoping she understood him. She blushed and said

"I know, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you either, your not bad looking yourself" she giggled "I just need to take things my own pace, my emotions they are all over the place recently." She said looking into his piercing blue eyes

"Ok.. Your pace" he moaned " he helped her up off of him and sat next to her "time for bed? We've had a long day" he suggested

"Sure" Zosia said as she took his hand and lead him upstairs

They got into bed and cuddled up relieved of the conversation they had downstairs. He looked at her and leant in for a kiss which she didn't refuse. He rolled over his hands around her waist. She slowly pulled away smiling at him "sorry I'm not in the mood" she said as she lead back down and rolled over to go to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Im really sorry about all the problems i have been having so i haven't updated in like a month maybe more? I had all my chapters on notes on my ipad so i am thinking that was the problem so i have just spent all afternoon transferring them to my laptop to see if it now works, so fingers crossed! Hope it works and that you enjoy this chapter which is way over due, please reviewe and thank you for sticking with me :)

"Morning Ol! Wake up" she laughed "we're don't want to be late now!" He moaned in response. She led back down and cuddled up to him escaping from the cold air outside the duvet "maybe first we could..." she said smiling at Ollie

"Why the sudden change of heart" he smirked running his fingers through her hair "maybe later? Thought we could go to the cinema?"

"Ohhh" she pouted "ok what's on? Maybe after you could stay at mine for a change?" She said sitting up

"I heard that there's a new one see what it's like. You sure Dom and Arthur won't mind" he asked trying to pull her back down but failed so stood up to get changed

"As long as we are quiet" she laughed "anyways we need to get going. Don't want to be late" she said smaking his bum to usher him out the bedroom door

As they arrived at Holby Ollie asked rolling his eyes "how long do I have to wait this time?"

"Ummm how about you come in with me?" She said turning around and smiling at him

"Of course." He said as they both got out the car and walked towards the entrance "but you do know people talk." He laughed looking down at her wanting to place his arm around her, hold her hand something, but he new he had to take it slow

As they reached the ward heads were turning already and all they were doing was walking together. They laughed at how gossipy people were

"Ahh Mr Valentine before you get into your scrubs can I have a word? My office?" Mo shouted walking away

"Well before you go and get told off shall we put the rumours to rest?" Zosia said leaning up to kiss him on the lips. After a minute they pulled away, "I should go and get changed, I don't want to be summoned too" she laughed nodding towards Mo who was staring at them

"Thank you" he smiled

"What for" she raised an eyebrow

"For being you. Everything I wanted" he said pulling her in closer as he lent against the door frame

"How romantic" she smiled "now quick we don't want to show too much affection"she laughed

"Sooo that's who lover girl is. You kept that one quite Valentine" Mo teased

"Yes, problem?" He questioned

"No but just try and keep it professional yeh! But what I wanted to say was we have a transplant coming in and I'm up to my eyeballs trying to figure out all Elliot's notes so could you lead with Dr March assisting you. But if there are ANY problems you contact me ASAP" she said handing him the patients notes

"Yes, no problem. I'll go and get my scrubs on" he said walking out

Zosia caught him as she was leaving the locker room, questioning what he had done to be summoned to the office.

"Nothing, just told to be professional and you lucky one have got to help me on this transplant coming in!" He laughed trying to get past to change into his scrubs "I'll see you out on the ward"

Half way through their shift they were on their lunch break sat in the staff room. Zosia was perched on the counter with Ollie stood facing her one hand placed on her knee. They were busy talking about surgery, patients and about what they were going to do after the shift had finished.

"So we could go back to mine get changed, I'll grab some over night stuff and then we can leave to go to the cinema?" Ollie questioned

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Zosia agreed

Ollie stepped closer to Zosia, putting his mug down on the side next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to lift her down off the side when Mo walked in. They paused and stared at her.

"Come on you two I thought I said keep it professional! What if Hansen had walked in?" She snapped

Ollie quickly put Zosia down "sorry we were just on a break!" He defensively said

"Zosia I expected more from you. Thought you were the bright, budding junior, not one to mess around with a colleague" Mo shouted

Ollie pushed Zosia out onto the ward to go and get back to ward rounds and said he would deal with it

"Look whatever is going on with you, doesn't mean two people can't show affection for each other, it isn't against the law so dont you ever have ago at her again" he shouted through gritted teeth "and 'messing around'" he mimicked "how old do you think we are?" He spat as he slammed the door shut as he left before mo could respond.

Ollie was walking to go and get two coffees from the cafe after Mo's little scene so him and Zosia could finish their lunch break, but as he was walking down the corridor an arm emerged from a cupboard, grabbed him and pulled him in. It was pitch black so he couldn't see who it was, until the mysterious figure pulled the light switch. It was Zosia. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a second, what you doing in here?" He said ready to leave again.

"Wait don't go. We still have 10 minutes of lunch left" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. She slowly dragged him away from the door where they stood for a moment staring into each other's eyes. She loved how his bright blue eyes looked into hers it made her heart melt thinking about it. And he loved how her deep greeny/ blue eyes reflected the light into his.

Suddenly the door flung open making them jump away from each other. Luckily it was only Dom.

"Oops sorry, my mistake, I'm going" he smirked as he gave Zosia the get in there wink

"Seriously what has a girl got to do to get some peace" she laughed as she locked the cupboard door

Ollie laughed and pulled her in kissing her passionately, he slowly removed her top as he pinned her up against the wall. She started taking his top off when his buzzer went off. He pulled away looking into her eyes then at the buzzer. "I'm sorry I have to go, it's the transplant patient." He quickly put his top back on looked at Zosia and left.

She quickly put her top back on and smacked the wall. Why was everything go wrong, it was as if everyone was stopping them being together. She quickly left looking very flustered bumping into Dom.

"Hey how's my cheeky cupboard lady" he smiled

"Not now Dom" she snapped

"Oh wasn't it satisfactory enough for rather quick tho" he laughed

"No. Nothing happened he had to go" she said glaring at him

"Alright! Don't get angry at me just because you aren't getting any" he said looking her up and down and walking off. She decided to ignore his last comments and made her way to the nurses station where she sat staring at the computer making herself look busy. Ollie came up behind her and placed his hands around her waist kissing her on the neck. "I'm sorry I had to go, I wanted to stay really. But we have all evening together. Ok?" He whispered as he continued to kiss her neck

"I guess that will have to do" she smiled "but it better live up to my expectations after all the waiting" she laughed "anyways shouldn't Mr Valentine be getting on with some work?" She questioned swivelling around on her chair to face him

He smiled and moaned "you know not to call me that at work"

"Exactly why I do it, make you lust after me for longer" she winked as she poked him on the nose and went to get on with some work

A few hours later they were on there way to Zosia's house from the cinema, discussing the film.

"Now we better be quiet when we get in as we don't want Arthur coming and telling us off" she laughed

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse" he smirked

"Well on the plus side I have some wine, that is if Dom hasn't drank it all! We can stay up for a bit before we go to bed" she suggested as she opened the front door

He followed her in and to their surprise Arthur and Dom were still up. She looked at them and knew from the look in Arthur's eyes that they had stayed up waiting for them to get back.

"Digby you forget how well I know you, I can read you like a book." She said as she pushed Ollie through to take a seat on the arm chair as Arthur looked up embarrassed.

"Well don't mind us" she said getting the wine and two glasses out. She placed the glasses on the table and poured her and Ollie some wine as they all sat in silence. She handed Ollie a glass of wine and sat across his lap, due to Dom and Arthur inconveniently sitting across the whole sofa. Ollie looked at her rather embarrassed by the whole situation. Zosia lent in and whispered "don't worry they'll go soon then you can have me all to yourself, Mr Valentine"

He laughed at her comment and reached forward to put his drink down, he then leant in to kiss Zosia. Neither of them pulled away for some time which made the whole silence more awkward for Arthur and Dom.

"Ewww you two get a room! We will go leave you two alone" Dom panicked running into his room like a little boy who had just seen a ghost.

Zosia laughed her head still resting on Ollie's "I knew they wouldn't stay for long."

They stayed up for a couple of hours just talking about random things and they reluctantly agreed to try and keep things more professional at work as Zosia's dad Guy didn't know yet, so thought it was best she told him than find out walking in on them. They remained sat on the arm chair ,although the sofa had been free for a few hours by now, Zosia was lead across Ollie leaning in on his chest, being cradled by Ollie's arms. She always felt so safe, warm and comfortable when she was with him, nothing like when she was with Jesse or Seb. She yawned and placed an arm around his back.

"Time for bed?" He asked "I think somebody is tired"

"Hmmm I was thinking more of finishing where we left of?" She cheekily smiled unbuttoning his shirt and sitting up kneeling either side of him kissing his chest. He smiled, not refusing the offer he picked her up under her arms so her legs were wrapped around him and took her through to the bedroom


	11. Chapter 11

Hope this chapter is also ok :) please review as i have lots planned. I like to do more of daily life with small bits of drama in then some big drama and back to daily life again, but youll see more as this fanfic continues :)

Chapter 12:

The next morning Ollie woke up and Zosia was already up and presumably in the kitchen. He got out of bed and put on a top and walked out to the kitchen. Still half a sleep he wrapped his arms around Zosia and snuggled into her neck. He realised she was staring down at an envelope, "what's that?" He questioned concerned

"Urrrr it's nothing" she quickly said folding it in half "I better go and get ready" she said standing up tucking her hair behind her ears. Ollie watched as she walked off wondering what was in the letter as she didn't seem herself, or she might just be suffering from last night. As Ollie was left sat at the kitchen breakfast bar Dom came out of his bedroom chuckling to himself "you and Zosia have a good night then?" He teased

"Um yeah, great. I think I best be off" he said avoiding eye contact with Dom

A few minutes later Zosia came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to leave for work "Ollie gone then?" She sighed

"Cheeky one night stand?" He suggested taking a sip from his mug

"No, not that my love life is any of your business" she paused "well I guess I'll see him in work." She said putting on her coat and stuffing the letter to the bottom of her bag

Throughout her shift Ollie kept a close eye on her. She seemed very distant, distracted she clearly had other things on her mind. He hadn't spoke to her since he left the house early in the morning and yet that wasn't even a proper conversation. He tried multiple times to talk to her but she kept avoiding him or finding excuses to leave.

"Zosia, my office?" He questioned as she was doing a patients bloods

"Yep sure" she sighed rolling her eyes

"Your boss giving you grief?" Her patient questioned "you're a clever one, don't let him boss you about." She stated

"well I send these off, I'll be back once the results have come in" she smiled as she opened the curtains and walked to Ollie's office

She opened the door and he was sat in his chair twiddling his thumbs. She threw the bloods down on the desk "you wanted me" she snapped

He got up and moved closer to her so that he was sat perched on the corner of his desk "what's up? You barley spoken to me all day, but last night you were fine? I don't know if I'm coming or going with you Zosh. I'm so confused on what you want, one minute I'm going crazy for you the next I'm being pushed away." He reached out to grab her arm but she pulled away "look I know you have bipolar you need space, but you can talk to me."

Outside the office Mo,Adele, Professor and Jesse were gathered at the nurses station watching the two doctors in the office

"Problems in paradise" mo laughed

"They are finally getting along! Leave them be" Adele laughed

Back in the office Ollie and Zosia were stood there in silence.

"Zosia you have to talk to me" he sternly staid standing up

She got the brown envelope out of her pocket and threw it on his desk, promptly picking up the bloods and storming out.

Ollie opened the letter and read it, it was a court order they had found Seb and had him in custody, she needed to stand up in court against him for what he had done. He realised why she was so 'distracted', he folded it up and put it in his pocket deciding to address the situation later.

After he had finished his shift he made his way to the locker room in which Zosia was luckily still in there sat on the bench. He walked over and sat next to her handing her the letter back. Tears began streaming down her face. Ollie put his arm around Zosia and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I thought we said we would be honest with each other? Why didn't you say?" He asked trying not to get angry at her

"I just didn't think they would find him after all this time" she began as she continued to look down at her legs "I didn't want to throw my problems all on you, it's not fair"

"It is when it clearly bothers you. I want to know your problems, your worries, concerns. I want to help you through them. You're my girlfriend Zosh!" He said rubbing her arm up and down

"Am I now" she muttered to emotionally drained to carry on her usual wit

She looked up at Ollie "I'm scared Oliver, what if he hurts me again?"

"He won't because I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He said squeezing her into his chest

"Can you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone."'she questioned

"I'll stay for a bit, see how you are" he smiled standing himself and her up " let's go it's been a long day."

The pair walked out Ollie's arm around Zosia and her leaning into him emotionally drained unaware and uncaring of anyone watching them.

Later back at Zosia's flat they were led on her bed, Zosia was facing the wall and Ollie was cuddling her from behind. They led there in silence, Ollie didn't force conversation as he knew she was hurting, tired and upset. He just liked being there for her. He got her under the covers and rubbed her back up and down encouraging her to get to sleep, he could hear the sobs she made, but he didn't want to fuss. He just wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her hand, squeezing it tight, just so that she knew he was there, she was safe and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She gently kissed his hand as she shuffled backwards untill she was completely surrounded by him. She felt safe and protected and gently drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, here is a new chapter its much longer than usual which why this update took a little while longer! Ill try to remember to update tomorrow as a Christmas Eve special treat but then not for a while as have family over. Hope you like and feel free to review :)**

Ollie woke up, rolling over to say good morning to Zosia but she wasn't there. He got out of bed and put some pyjama bottoms on and walked out to find her. He couldn't see her in the kitchen or the living room, but he heard the shower running so presumed she was in the bathroom. He made her some breakfast as it was the day of the court hearing for Seb, so he knew she would be on edge. He knocked on the bathroom door to see if she was alright

"Dom don't come in I'm in the shower!" She yelled

"It's me Ollie" he said above the sound of the water

"Oh, ok. I'm nearly done" she moaned

"It's fine I'll wait outside I just need the loo" he laughed

"You can come in, I don't mind" she laughed

Ollie walked in and looked at Zosia in the shower and smiled to himself

"Ollie!" She shouted

"Sorry!" He said walking to the toilet

"But it isn't as if I haven't seen you before" he sniggered

"Not the point!" She snapped

Ollie left the bathroom for Zosia to finish having a shower. She walked into the kitchen with her towel around her body and hair

"Sorry for shouting at you in the shower" she apologised hugging him

"It's fine I know you must be worried about today, but I'm here for you" he said rubbing her back as he hugged her

"I'm fine. Honest" she rolled her eyes going off to get changed

She came out in a skirt, top and blazer. Ollie walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Are you sure you are ok?" He questioned placing his hand up her blazer on her back

"Yes I wish you would stop asking!" She sighed rather annoyed leaning back on Ollie's arm

"I'm sorry but you aren't your usual self. Where has your wit gone and your beautiful smile?" He said she leant forwards to kiss him

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be fine am I! He had my trust and hurt me, so I'm scared, what if he hurts me again" she asked worried leaning back with Ollie's arm supporting her. Dom walked out his bedroom as Ollie was telling Zosia that he would protect her and not let Seb or anyone hurt her.

"How romantic" Dom laughed as he came up behind the pair hugging

"Not the time Dom" Ollie snapped

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you just thought it was soppy, not the usual Mr Valentine pick up lines" Dom laughed

"Seriously Dom Ollie said leave it" Zosia yelled as she walked into her bedroom

"Whoa what did you two drink to be that moody" Dom said taken back a bit

"Nothing she is just nervous for sebs hearing today" Ollie said reassuring Dom that he hadn't done anything wrong

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. Do you need me to come?" Dom questioned

"It's fine, I think, I don't think she wants a fuss." Ollie weakly smiled walking off

"Ollie I'm scared. I can't do this" Zosia panicked gripping his hand tight.

"You'll be fine. Just tell them everything you have told me and he will be sent down, I promise!" Ollie soothed as he rubbed her shoulder

Zosia looked up at him petrified.

"I know you're nervous but I do need my hand for surgery!"he laughed trying to loosen her grip

"Sorry" she laughed

"Right ready to go in?" Ollie asked as they stood outside two giant wooden doors. They stepped inside and sat on the stand together hand in hand. As seb was brought into the room zosia looked at her knees as she couldn't bring herself to looking at him. Ollie stared at him right in the eye, he didn't blink at all just followed him until he sat down. Ollie's hand started to get sweaty as he was nervous for zosia and he couldn't understand how somebody could want to hurt a beautiful human being like zosia, she was his definition of perfect. Zosia could feel Ollie's hand getting clammy, so looked up at him and weakly smiled whispering "it's alright" then kissing his hand. He then wrapped his arm around her still holding onto her hand tightly. Seb was watching Ollie and Zosia despising that Ollie had swooped in and stolen her. Seb didn't love her, he never really did, he just liked having somebody so beautiful to be known as 'his'. He was confused to what he felt towards her, a sense of loss that he won't be able to get some as pretty as her again.

"Dr zosia March, if you could come to the witness stand please" a loud voice bellowed. Ollie let go of her hand and patted her knee reassuringly. She was asked many questions about her relationship with seb and her job and she was getting through them fine, her nerves had settled a bit and she was getting towards the end of questioning.

"So can you tell us exactly what happened the night of the alleged attack?" The judge spoke

She coughed to clear her throat and looked up and had direct eye contact with seb, her insides curled thinking about what he did to her, which is when she realised she was doing the right thing "well seb and I had been going out for two months so he said he would take me out after work to bar 21. After work I had got changed then we walked down to the bar, the whole way there seb was on his phone, he looked on edge, nervous, but he told me that it was just clients he was worried about, so I let it go. We had some drinks and a meal, and yes I may of had one too many drinks but I wasn't drunk. Seb sent about 100 texts that night which I thought was meant to be about us, so I went to order some more drinks and he went to the toilet. When seb was gone three large men wearing all black came up behind me. They had a photo of me.." She paused, she had a lump in her throat and she was trying to fight back the tears, but a few escaped

"Are you ok to continue?" The judge kindly questioned handing some tissues over

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she spoke drying her tears "they had a photo of me, asked me if I was zosia March in which I replied why? They looked at the photo and spoke to each other saying yes that's her."

" and would you confirm that this is the photo" the judge interrupted passing her and projecting on the screen a crumpled up piece of paper with a photo of zosia on.

"Yes" zosia nodded

"Ok, you can continue" the judge nodded

"Umm... After they screwed up the photo and dropped it on the floor. One of the men walked outside whilst the other two took my arms and carried me out. That's when I saw seb down an alleyway, so I shouted for him and the men carried me towards him. One of them hit me in the stomach which made me fall over and hit my back and then one kicked me in the head and that's all I can remember until I woke up in hospital." She spoke tears flooding down her face

"And who was with you when you woke up? Who did you see or speak to first?" The judge asks

"When I woke up the first person I heard was Ollie" she looked up smiling at Ollie "he was there for me throughout it all" she smiled looking at Ollie her heart melting at how thankful she was

"Ok thank you zosia. We will now take a 20 minute break and continue afterwards" the judge announced

Zosia run back to Ollie when they met outside the courtroom. Tears flooded down her face

"Heyyh, it's alright you have done the hard part now! You were brilliant up there!" Ollie soothed rubbing her back hugging her tightly

"I know I'm just glad it's over" she sobbed

Ollie pulled away from her and dried her tears away with his handkerchief. He delicately kissed her on the lips "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever. You know that?" He whispered

She leant into his arms and nodded her head As they walked back into the courtroom to finish the trial.

Ollie was asked up to the stand where he stood nervously fidgeting with his nails looking around the room.

"So can you explain your relationship with Seb coulter?" The judge questioned

"Ummm, he was a work colleague I guess, I couldn't really say he was a mate as I didn't get to know him. I started to see him more when he dated zosia as he came onto the ward, but we kept things purely professional" Ollie explained

"Yes and you never really got on did you?" Another judge asked

"No, I didn't really like his method of work, but I let him do his job as he was trained to do what he does not me." Ollie spoke

"And you weren't particularly fond of him dating zosia were you?"

"I wasn't pleased I thought she could find somebody better suited, but it is up to her who she dates so I didn't stop them." Ollie answered rather confused with what this had to do with the event of zosia's attack.

"And from my knowledge you two are now dating, correct?" The judge asked

"Yes" Ollie answered

"So once seb had zosia, the woman you clearly liked whilst she was dating him, you conveniently the one to find zosia when she was attacked! How do we know that it wasn't you who attacked her?" The judge spoke, causing uproar in the courtroom

"I don't validate that as a suitable question as the forensic evidence shows that zosia March wasn't attacked by Oliver Valentine." The head judge spoke hitting his dabble

"Sorry. So could you tell us how you found zosia?" The judge apologised

"Well I was at a charity quiz night with my colleagues, when I had a call late that night from zosia. At first I thought it was cold calling as nobody rings you at gone midnight on a Thursday evening, but I answered once I realised it was zosia ringing. I first thought it would be a drunk call as I knew she was going out with seb, but then instead she was just distressed and could barely talk when I was saying hello. I remembered from a conversation zosia and I had earlier that day that she was going to Bar 21 with seb as a night out so I headed straight there. When I arrived at the scene I saw a small heap by an alleyway so I checked it out and it was zosia, lead here unconscious. I panicked and tried to get her to respond but nothing so I picked her up and drove her back to Holby City hospital." He spoke confidently

"Thank you. And how did you first guess it was seb who hurt her as nobody was on scene?" The judge asked

"Well at first I was just concerned for zosia's health so didn't think straight. But when I remembered that she was on a night out with seb I thought it was weird he wasn't with her, so I rang him to see where he was, I case he was looking for her. But when he answered all that he did was chuckle and say you found her then and hung up." Ollie spoke

The court session went on for a few more hours with more people interviewed. And the verdict would be decided the next day. Zosia and Ollie drove home and stayed at zosia's flat, they cuddled up all evening with Ollie looking after zosia after a long stressful day, making sure she knew she was safe.


End file.
